Osamu Kashiwagi
Osamu Kashiwagi (柏木 修, Kashiwagi Osamu) is the Captain of the Kazama Family in Yakuza 0 and ''Yakuza'', ''later becoming the second patriarch of said family in ''Yakuza 2, as well as one of the Tojo Clan's executives and interim chairman in Yakuza 3. Yakuza 0 As the family captain, Kashiwagi is the right-hand man of Shintaro Kazama and a superior to Kazuma Kiryu and Akira Nishikiyama. During Kazama's incarceration, he became the de facto ''leader of the family. As Kiryu is framed for the murder of a man on the Empty Lot, he and Nishiki come to Kashiwagi for advice and support. He guesses that, as Kiryu returns from the Dojima Family headquarters, Daisaku Kuze approached him and asked him to sell out Kazama, which Kiryu confirms. He concludes that someone framed Kiryu for the murder, then asks him to tell him all that Kuze told him and in turn tells Kiryu and Nishiki what he knows about Kamurocho's redevelopment project. He is violently opposed to Kiryu confronting Sohei Dojima to terminate his oath. As Goro Majima enters the Kazama Family office in search of Nishikiyama, Kashiwagi stops. After he refuses to give up both Nishiki and Kiryu, he takes Majima to the roof of another building to fight him. He remarks on having wanted to face Majima one-on-one. Ultimately Kashiwagi loses, as Majima comments on prowess by remarking the Kazama Family to be breeding 'monsters like this'. Help for Kiryu in his fight against Keiji Shibusawa and his men arrives as Kashiwagi brings the Kazama Family to the scene. Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami During the first game (and its ''Kiwami ''remake), Kashiwagi still holds his position as Kazama Family's captain. Although he delivers the news to Nishikiyama that he will be awarded leadership of his own family, he later lamented the fact that it's not Kiryu who filled his seat. When Kiryu, Haruka, Kazama and Terada are attacked by the Shimano Family at Shibaura Wharf, he arrives with Kazama Family to help. However,the battle ended with the death of Shimano and Kazama. In the end, Kashiwagi became the second Patriarch of the Kazama family. Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 Prior to ''Yakuza 2, following those of the first game, Kashiwagi takes over the chairmanship of the Kazama Family following Shintaro Kazama's death. He is also the second-in-command of the Tojo Clan under Yukio Terada, as well as under Yayoi Dojima, and continues to be under Daigo Dojima as Tojo Clan's Sixth Chairman. The 300 men he gathers in the Kamurocho area support Daigo in his fight against the Go-Ryu Clan. Yakuza 3 Continuing as Lieutenant of the Tojo Clan, Kashiwagi takes over as interim chairman when Daigo is shot. He calls Kiryu, then in Okinawa, to inform him of that incident and later meets him in the Millennium Tower's Kazama Family office in Kamurocho. He tells Kiryu about his meeting with the other Tojo executives, Yoshitaka Mine, Tsuyoshi Kanda, Goh Hamazaki and Majima. Kashiwagi and Mine agreed to ask Kiryu to come back to the Tojo Clan and take over as acting chairman, which was opposed by Kanda and Hamazaki while Majima chose to be abstain. Further he reveals to them that the man who supposedly shot Daigo resembled the late Shintaro Kazama, but that he doesn't know any more than that of his identity. He warns Kiryu to, out of the Tojo executives, keep an eye on Kanda in particular, and shares his expectation that each organization will try to make their own move. As Kiryu shows him the picture of the man who shot Shigeru Nakahara, he confirms that it is the same man who shot Daigo but questions how he could have come from Okinawa to Tokyo in the allotted time between the two incidents. He also explains that Daigo was possibly shot because of his involvement in the Okinawa resort deal, and concludes that it was likely over his unwillingness to give up the deed to Sunshine Orphanage's land specifically. He tells Kiryu that he placed Daigo in a trustworthy hospital without having told anyone where and decides to keep it secret to Kiryu as well. As he does, the office experiences a blackout. A CIA helicopter arrives in front of the window and shoots at Kashiwagi and Kiryu inside. While Kiryu is unharmed, Kashiwagi is fatally injured. His dying words are him asking Kiryu to find the man who is working with the Kazama-look-alike, suspecting he would be the one to try and take control of the resort deal and a traitor within the Tojo Clan. Personality He has a calm and collected individual with strong sense of honor, but won't hesitate to bring the pain to those who fail to adhere to the strict codes of being a yakuza. In the first Kiwami, he serves as Nishiki's mentor, aiding him in running the Nishikiyama Family by sending some of his accomplices. Appearance He wears a gray double-breasted suit over white shirt, a navy blue (later gray) tie, matching gray dress pants, and a pair of brown dress shoes. His hair style was initially a slicked-back one in Yakuza 0, later changed into a longer hair style in Kiwami and Yakuza 3. He has a noticeably large scar across his face. Fighting Style Karate - Yakuza 0 The only time that Kashiwagi ever shows his combat prowess is during the fight with Majima. As stated below he has knowledge of the Oi-Zuki (though his sheer strength has augmented the technique to send a grown man flying back at least 10 feet). This knowledge implies he has training in either Karate, Jujitsu, or both. He has at least one combo, rush attack, counterattack, etc, all of which do their fair share of damage. When one bar of Kashiwagi's health remains, a QTE will trigger. Press the correct button within in a (very) brief period to dodge his punch. Success will result in Majima barely avoiding the attack while gaining Heat, along with Kashiwagi praising the dodge. Failure will result in losing a chunk of health to the Oi-Zuki. Trivia * Kashiwagi appears to like cold noodles. Gallery Y0= kiryu9.png|Body render Kashiwagi_Majima_Fight.jpg |-| YK1= Osamu Kashiwagi.jpg|Kashiwagi in Yakuza Kiwami |-| YK2= Kashiwagi Kiwami 2.jpg Kiwami_2_Kashiwagi.jpg|Kiryu and Kashiwagi in Kiwami 2 |-| Y3= Kashiwagi_3.png|Kashiwagi in Yakuza 3 Screen Shot 2018-02-06 at 2.43.18 AM.png|Kashiwagi after being fatally shot by the CIA in Yakuza 3 |-| Y1= Kashiwagi_PS2.jpg|Kashiwagi in Yakuza 1 |-| Y2= osamu-kashiwagi-yakuza-2.jpg|Kashiwagi in Yakuza 2 Category:Males Category:Tojo Clan Category:Kazama Family Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Yakuza 0 Bosses Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 3 Characters Category:Allies